vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knowledgeable Members List
Summary This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of every verse page on the site, and the members who claim to be highly knowledgeable regarding them. Members who consider themselves as "experts" should have a significant amount of knowledge regarding a franchise, and are required do their best to remain as unbiased as they possibly can. It is against the rules of this wiki to add yourself to this page without significant knowledge of a franchise, and the ability to evaluate it in a mostly unbiased manner. With everything organized in a single page, it is easier for people who are looking for opinions in discussions, versus threads, questions, clearing misinformation from profiles, and revising content, as they can just contact the members from here. List #-''' 007 3D Dot Game Heroes '''A - E A-''' A Simple Series * LazyHunter A Song of Ice and Fire * Kkapoios * Matthew Schroeder * EliminatorVenom Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter Ace Attorney * Kirbyelmejor * MaverickIsTheHype Adventure Time * Darkanine * Numbersguy * The real cal howard * Ultima Reality AEverse Ah! My Goddess Air Gear * Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff Ajin Akame ga Kill! * A6colute * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Drellix * William Shadow AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF Akatsuki no Yona Akira * Numbersguy * The Living Tribunal1 Alien (Ridley Scott) * Numbersguy Alien Nine * A6colute Amalgam Comics Amalgam of Distortion Amorphous+ * The real cal howard Anarchy Reigns Angel Beats! * WeeklyBattles Angel Notes Angry Birds Animorphs Anita Blake Ape Escape Aphorism * A6colute ARCANA HEART Area D - INOU RYOUIKI Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou * Celestial Pegasus Ark: Survival Evolved Arrow (CW) * MaverickIsTheHype Assassination Classroom * Cropfist * Kirbyelmejor Assassin's Creed Asura's Wrath * Numbersguy * The Everlasting * ThePerpetual * VenomElite * Unite My Rice Attack On Titan * Alakabamm * LordXcano Avalon Code Avatar: The Last Airbender * Kkapoios * ExoSaiyan9000 * The real cal howard * Grudgeman1706 * Numbersguy Azure Striker Gunvolt * MaverickIsTheHype * EdwardSuoh 'B-' Battlefield (Verse) * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki Baccano! Bakugan * The 2nd Existential Seed Basilisk Bastard!! Battle Angel Alita * Numbersguy * The Living Tribunal1 Bayonetta * WeeklyBattles Beelzebub * Alakabamm * EdwardSuoh Ben 10 *The Everlasting Berserk * Alakabamm * Austrian-Man-Meat * EliminatorVenom * Grudgeman1706 Billy Bat BioShock Bionicle Black Clover * BarryAllen2.0 Black★Rock Shooter * Saikou The Lewd King Blade of the Immortal Blades of Time Blazblue * Zeldasmash * ZeedMillenniummon89 Bleach * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * LordAizenSama * Perilouss * VenomElite * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * DodoNova * Unite My Rice Bloodborne *The Everlasting Bomberman Borderlands * Penguinkingpin Bravely Default * Reppuzan Bravest Warriors Breath of Fire Broforce Bubuki Buranki Buffy the Vampire Slayer Bungou Stray Dogs * Reppuzan * Yomi Schwarz 'C-' C - The Money of Soul and Possibility Control Call of Duty * Colonel Krukov Calvin and Hobbes Castlevania * Matthew Schroeder Charlotte * AidenBrooks999 * FDrybob * EdwardSuoh Child of Light * ThePerpetual Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 * A6colute Choujin Sensen Chrono Trigger * EliminatorVenom * The real cal howard * Matthew Schroeder Clash of Clans Classmate, Kamimura Yuuka wa Kou Itta * A6colute Claymore * A6colute Code: Breaker * WilliamShadow Code Geass Code Lyoko * William Shadow Command & Conquer Counter-Strike * Numbersguy * LordXcano Crash Bandicoot Cthulhu Mythos * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Matthew Schroeder Cyber City Oedo 808 * The Living Tribunal1 'D-' D.Gray-Man * Alakabamm DC Animated Universe * ZeedMillenniummon89 DC Comics * Matthew Schroeder * The real cal howard * ZeedMillenniummon89 DC Extended Universe * Matthew Schroeder * LordXcano * ZeedMillenniummon89 DICE: The Cube That Changes Everything Danganronpa Danny Phantom * Kkapoios Dark Souls * The Everlasting * ThePerpetual Darker Than Black * William Shadow Darkstalkers * Matthew Schroeder * SolBadgay300 Darwin's Game * GoldenScorpions Date A Live Dead By Daylight Dead Rising Dead Space Dead or Alive * VenomElite Deadman Wonderland Death Note * Mr. Bambu * EdwardSuoh * Unite My Rice Demonbane * VenomElite * Matthew Schroeder Demon's Plan Demon's Souls *The Everlasting Deus Ex Devil May Cry * Matthew Schroeder * Austrian-Man-Meat * TISSG7Redgrave * Unite My Rice Dexter's Laboratory Digimon * Reppuzan * Dragonmasterxyz * Darkanine * Executor N0 * ZeedMillenniummon89 Dillon's Rolling Western Discworld * Mr. Bambu Dishonored * WeeklyBattles Disney * The 2nd Existential Seed Doctor Who * Colonel Krukov Donkey Kong Series * LordXcano DOOM * Mr. Bambu * Numbersguy * LordXcano * ZeedMillenniummon89 Doom and Destiny * LoyalservantofInti Doraemon * Byakushiki Setsura Dota 2 * WeeklyBattles * AkuAkuAkuma Douluo Dalu Dragon's Dogma * ThePerpetual Dragon Ball * Matthew Schroeder * Numbersguy * SSJRyu1 * ExoSaiyan9000 * FanofRPGs * AkuAkuAkuma (Primarily Z) * LordXcano * The real cal howard * Grudgeman1706 * The Everlasting * DodoNova * EdwardSuoh * Unite My Rice * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Numbersguy Dragon Ball GT * SSJRyu1 * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Numbersguy Dragon Quest * FanofRPGs Dragons Rioting Dreamworks Dresden Files Durarara!! 'E-' Earthbound * ArbitraryNumbers * Darkanine Ed, Edd and Eddy * Numbersguy * Darkanine Elfen Lied * A6colute Elsword * VenomElite Enen no Shouboutai Epic Battle Fantasy * Darkanine * Kaltias Ergo Proxy Eternal Sonata Etrian Odyssey * Lasatar * ShinyMagicalGirl Eureka Seven Evangelion * Numbersguy Evolved '''F - K F-''' F-Zero FEZ FNAF World Fable Fairy Fencer F Fairy Tail * Alakabamm * AidenBrooks999 * William Shadow * ScarletFirefly * Grudgeman1706 Fallout * Alakabamm * Numbersguy * EdwardSuoh * Penguinkingpin Family Guy * Darkanine Far Cry * Numbersguy Fate/Apocrypha * Ramesses the Sun King Fate/Extra Fate/Grand Order * Ramesses the Sun King Fate/stay night * Ramesses the Sun King * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Promestein * ScarletFirefly Fate/Zero * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * ScarletFirefly * Ramesses the Sun King Fault Milestone * A6colute Feng Shen Ji Final Fantasy * Numbersguy * The Everlasting * Reppuzan Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy X Fire Emblem * Numbersguy * Reppuzan * JustSomeWeirdo (Localized Games and Gaiden mostly) * The real cal howard (Same as JSW, minus Gaiden) Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) * CrossverseCrisis (For the most part) * Grudgeman1706 * Numbersguy * ZeedMillenniummon89 Five Nights At Freddy's * The 2nd Existential Seed Flatland Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier Fossil Fighters Freedom Planet *Elione-Arisu Freezing * A6colute * Alakabamm Friday the 13th * The real cal howard Fullmetal Alchemist * EdwardSuoh Futurama * Darkanine 'G-' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk * William Shadow Game & Watch * Saikou The Lewd King Gamaran * A6colute Gamera Gears of War * Starkiller215 Ghost In The Shell Gintama * KamiYasha Go! Princess Precure God of War * Matthew Schroeder * EliminatorVenom Godzilla * Numbersguy Gokukoku no Brynhildr * A6colute * Elione-Arisu Golovachov * A6colute Gon Goosebumps * Numbersguy * Darkanine * The real cal howard Grand Theft Auto * Unite My Rice Grappler Baki Gravity Falls * Penguinkingpin * The real cal howard * EdwardSuoh Green Worldz Grimm Guild Wars Guilty Gear * SolBadgay300 * ZeedMillenniummon89 Gun x Clover Gunbuster! -Aim For The Top! * Lina Shields Gundam Wing * Reppuzan 'H-' Halo * FanofRPGs * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki Half-Life Harry Potter Harvest Moon Heavy Object * LazyHunter Hekikai no AiON * A6colute Helck Hellsing Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess Heroic Age Hetalia: Axis Powers * Pepper14832 * Darkanine Hidan no Aria High School DXD * Alakabamm * William Shadow Higurashi - When They Cry * DarkLK * ZeedMillenniummon89 Hinamatsuri His Dark Materials History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi * Grudgeman1706 * EdwardSuoh Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Holyland Hoshin Engi How to Train Your Dragon Hunter X Hunter * Alakabamm Hyperdimension Neptunia * A6colute * Notadeadguy Hyperion Cantos 'I-' I/O * A6colute Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou * VenomElite Ico * Notadeadguy Iczer Idol Mahou Shoujo Chiruchiru Michiru * A6colute Iji Ilium/Olympos Image Comics Imscared * Saikou The Lewd King Inazuma Eleven Infamous * EdwardSuoh Infinite Stratos Interlude * A6colute InuYasha Inuyashiki Invader Zim 'J-' Jak & Daxter * Darkanine Jet Set Radio JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * CrossverseCrisis (Just about most of the main series. Somewhat of Part 8 but my knowledge of it is not as good as the first 7) * Austrian-Man-Meat * Azathoth The Abyssal Idiot * AkuAkuAkuma * Arigarmy * Aparajita * ArbitraryNumbers (Mostly parts 1-4) * Numbersguy * EdwardSuoh * ZeedMillenniummon89 Jurassic Park * Numbersguy 'K-' Kamen Rider Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyoubi Kara no Kyoukai * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Katekyo Hitman Reborn * EdwardSuoh * Xanxussama1010 Kekkaishi Keys to the Kingdom Kid Icarus * Dino Ranger Black * LordXcano * Numbersguy Kill la Kill * WeeklyBattles * Ryukama * ScarletFirefly * LordXcano * The real cal howard * DodoNova Killer Instinct Killer is Dead King of Braves GaoGaiGar Kingdom Hearts * The Everlasting * CrossverseCrisis * The real cal howard * EdwardSuoh KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * CrossverseCrisis Kirby * The real cal howard * Fastsword88 * Kirbyelmejor * ArbitraryNumbers * LordXcano * FDrybob * DarkLordofShadows Klonoa * Dino Ranger Black Koei Kongou Banchou * Alakabamm * CrossverseCrisis Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! * 5555thExplosionMage * FDrybob * EdwardSuoh Kuro '''L - Q L-''' Law of Ueki LazyTown League of Legends * WeeklyBattles * ThePerpetual Legacy of Kain Legend of Zelda, The * ThePerpetual * The real cal howard * Lewf2001 Life Is Strange * AidenBrooks999 * The 2nd Existential Seed Little Witch Academia * ZeedMillenniummon89 Looney Tunes * Darkanine Lord of the Rings * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer Loud House, The * Darkanine * OishiLover75 Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions * EdwardSuoh 'M-' MS Paint Adventures * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Primarily Homestuck and Problem Sleuth) * Promestein * LordXcano * The Everlasting Macross Series MadWorld Mad Max Madness Combat * LordXcano Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Magic: The Gathering Magical Girl Raising Project * A6colute Magical Girl of The End * A6colute Mahou Shoujo Site * A6colute Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei * William Shadow Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! * FDrybob MapleStory * Reppuzan * Unite My Rice Mario Bros * Dino Ranger Black * The real cal howard * LordXcano * Adamjensen2030 Marvel Animated Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe * LordXcano * BarryAllen2.0 * ZeedMillenniummon89 Marvel Comics * The real cal howard * Antvasima * Matthew Schroeder * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * ZeedMillenniummon89 Masadaverse * Trexalfa29 * EvilMegaCookie * VenomElite * Tsubaki Blue Mass Effect * Colonel Krukov Medaka Box * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Mega Man * Reppuzan * LordXcano Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, The Melty Blood Metal Gear * LordXcano Metroid * SomebodyData * LordXcano * The real cal howard * The Accursed Hunter 01 Millarworld Minecraft * Saikou The Lewd King * LordXcano Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * CrossverseCrisis Mirai Nikki * The real cal howard Mob Psycho 100 * AkuAkuAkuma * ZeedMillenniummon89 Monster Hunter Monster Musume Monty Python Mortal Kombat * Skodwarde The Almighty * God-King Superman77 Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu * Gemmysaur My Hero Academia * Alakabamm * Reppuzan * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * EdwardSuoh * ZeedMillenniummon89 My Little Pony * OishiLover75 * The 2nd Existential Seed * The Everlasting My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister * LazyHunter Mythology * Matthew Schroeder * VenomElite * Penguinkingpin * Darkanine * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor 'N-' Nanatsu no Taizai * Alakabamm * OishiLover75 * DodoNova * EdwardSuoh Narutaru * A6colute Naruto * Kkapoios * Shadowbokunohero * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * BarryAllen2.0 * DodoNova * Unite My Rice Nasuverse * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Needless * Antoniofer Neopets * Numbersguy Nipponverse * ThePerpetual No More Heroes * Notadeadguy Noblesse * Celestial Pegasus * Alakabamm Noein * The 2nd Existential Seed Noisy Tenant Notch * A6colute Nurarihyon no Mago 'O-' OFF * ThePerpetual * EliminatorVenom * Saikou The Lewd King Oban Star-Racers Ōkami Once upon a time One-Punch Man * Alakabamm * AkuAkuAkuma (Can miss small details at times) * Cropfist * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhimer * Ryukama * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * Unite My Rice * ZeedMillenniummon89 One Piece * Battlemania * CinCameron20 * EdwardSuoh * OishiLover75 * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * Grudgeman1706 * DodoNova * Knightofannihilation Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Overlord * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * FDrybob Outlast * WeeklyBattles Overwatch * Reppuzan * Talonmask * Penguinkingpin * LordXcano Owari no Seraph * William Shadow 'P-' Pacific Rim * LordXcano Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * WeeklyBattles Parasyte * A6colute Pathfinder * ThePerpetual Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * CrossverseCrisis Phantasy Star * Darkanine Phineas and Ferb * The 2nd Existential Seed * Darkanine Pikmin * FDrybob Pokemon * The real cal howard * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly games) * Kirbyelmejor * The 2nd Existential Seed * LordXcano Popeye * Darkanine Powerpuff Girls, The * The 2nd Existential Seed Power Rangers * Darkanine Primal Rage Project A-ko Prototype * Unite My Rice Psyren Puella Magi Madoka Magica * SomebodyData Punch-Out!! *Arigarmy * LordXcano 'Q-' '''R - V R-''' RAVE RWBY * Thebluedash * WeeklyBattles * LordXcano * The Everlasting * The real cal howard Ragnarok Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry * NotEvenHuman * William Shadow Ratchet & Clank Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu * Celestial Pegasus Real Life * LordXcano Red vs Blue * Mr. Bambu Regular Show * The 2nd Existential Seed * The real cal howard Remember11 * A6colute Resident Evil Rick & Morty * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * The real cal howard Riordanverse (Percy Jackson) * The real cal howard * BarryAllen2.0 * The 2nd Existential Seed * Thebluedash Rise of Legends * GoldenScorpions Roblox Rosario + Vampire * William Shadow RuneScape * Ghostly Owns Rurouni Kenshin * EdwardSuoh 'S-' S-CRY-ED SCP Foundation * WeeklyBattles * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Mr. Bambu * LordXcano SMITE * Matthew Schroeder * WeeklyBattles * Ramesses the Sun King Saikano * A6colute Sailor Moon * Imperator100isnotavailable * DodoNova Saint Seiya * Matthew Schroeder * DodoNova * ZeedMillenniummon89 Saints Row * Unite My Rice Samurai Jack Samurai Shodown * Skodwarde The Almighty Sand Land Scott Pilgrim Scribblenauts * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Stevethebarbarian Seiken Tsukai No World Break * William Shadow Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance * GoldenScorpions * William Shadow Sekai Oni * A6colute Sengoku Basara Senran Kagura Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso Shadow Hearts Shadow Warrior * ZeedMillenniummon89 Shaman King Shantae Shin Angyo Onshi Shin Megami Tensei * ZeedMillenniummon89 Silent Hill Skulduggery Pleasant Skullgirls * WeeklyBattles Skylanders Slayers Sleeping Dogs * God-King Superman77 Sly Cooper * EdwardSuoh Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Sonic the Hedgehog (Game) * Cropfist * Adamjensen2030 Sora No Otoshimono Soul Calibur Soul Eater * Alakabamm * EdwardSuoh Sound of Drop * A6colute South Park * OishiLover75 * Darkanine Space Invaders * Saikou The Lewd King (Original, Infinite Gene and Get Even) Space Patrol Luluco * Ryukama Spongebob Squarepants * Darkanine Spore * SolBadgay300 * LordXcano StarCraft Star Fox Star Trek Star Wars * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhimer * ExoSaiyan9000 * The Everlasting (Primarily the EU) Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Darkanine Starbound * Saikou The Lewd King Starship Troopers Steins;Gate Stellaris Steven Universe * WeeklyBattles * The real cal howard * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * Darkanine Street Fighter * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * Matthew Schroeder * ScarletFirefly * Grudgeman1706 Suikoden Sunrider * A6colute Super Mario RPG * LordXcano Super Robot Wars Super Smash Bros. * The real cal howard * Kirbyelmejor * ArbitraryNumbers * LordXcano Supernatural * Kkapoios * Matthew Schroeder Sword Art Online * William Shadow 'T-' Team Fortress * Stevethebarbarian * Darkanine * LordXcano Teen Titans * The real cal howard Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Darkanine * The real cal howard Tekken * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * VenomElite Tenchi Muyo! * Antvasima * Unite My Rice Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Alakabamm * DaFritzi * LordXcano * The Everlasting * Unite My Rice Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken * Celestial Pegasus Terra Formars Terraria * ThePerpetual * Saikou The Lewd King * EliminatorVenom * Overlord775 * Darkanine * FDrybob Texas Chainsaw Massacre Tezuka * Darkanine The Amazing World of Gumball * OishiLover75 * The 2nd Existential Seed * The real cal howard The Breaker The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage * LazyHunter The Chronicles of Narnia The Cosmere The Dark Tower The Elder Scrolls * Alakabamm * Penguinkingpin * Riiingo (Mainly anything related to the et'Ada and Tamrielic lore + the pantheon, however has good knowledge on outside information) The Evil Dead The God of High School * Reppuzan * Alakabamm * Grudgeman1706 The Guyver The Iron Giant The King of Fighters * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor The Matrix * ThePerpetual The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * LordXcano The Terminator The Ultra Series The Vagrant Soldier Ares The Weakness of Beatrice * LazyHunter The Wheel of Time The X-Files Tiger & Bunny Titanfall * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer To Aru Majutsu No Index * LazyHunter * LordAizenSama To Love-Ru * AidenBrooks999 Tokoyo no Hoshizora * A6colute Tokyo Alice * A6colute Tokyo ESP Tokyo Ghoul * Alakabamm * Talonmask Tokyo Ravens Tom and Jerry * The real cal howard Torchwood Toriko * Minority World * Alakabamm * Battlemania * CrossverseCrisis * Grudgeman1706 * EdwardSuoh Touhou * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly the games) * Promestein Transformers Trigun * EdwardSuoh Trinity Seven * William Shadow True Remembrance * A6colute Tsukihime * Alakabamm Twilight (Verse) 'U-' Ultimate Antihero Umineko no Naku Koro ni * DarkLK * ZeedMillenniummon89 Uncharted Uncle Grandpa (verse) Under Night In-Birth Undertale * ThePerpetual * Saikou The Lewd King * Talonmask * AidenBrooks999 * Stevethebarbarian * EdwardSuoh * Penguinkingpin * The real cal howard * Anonimoe7875 Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign, The * LazyHunter Ushio & Tora 'V-' Vainglory Valkyria Chronicles Valkyrie Drive Veritas Viewtiful Joe Vinland Saga VOCALOID * Saikou The Lewd King Voltron: Legendary Defender * Darkanine '''W - Z 'W-' Wakfu Wander Over Yonder Warcraft Warframe * Talonmask * Penguinkingpin Warhammer 40,000 * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Matthew Schroeder When They Cry * DarkLK * ZeedMillenniummon89 Witch Hunter Witcher Wizard101 * WilliamShadow Wolfenstein Wolfs Rain * A6colute Wonderful World World Trigger 'X-' X.C.O.M * Colonel Krukov * Mr. Bambu Xenoblade Xiaolin Showdown 'Y-' Yaiba Yamato Takeru Yandere Simulator * Saikou The Lewd King * Elione-Arisu Yo-Kai Watch Youjo Senki Young Justice Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu Yu Hakusho * The real cal howard * Battlemania * EdwardSuoh Yume Nikki * Saikou The Lewd King Yureka * A6colute 'Z-' Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village, The * LazyHunter Zetman * Alakabamm Zettai Karen Children Category:Administration